Conventional wireless connections are provided by various technologies, such as Global System for Mobile communications (GSM), code division multiple access (CDMA), 3G technologies under the International Mobile Telecommunications-2000 standard (e.g., General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) and Enhanced Data rates for GSM Evolution (EDGE)), High Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA), WiFi®, Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX®), Digital Video Broadcasting Handheld (DVB-H), Terrestrial Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (T-DMB), and MediaFLO®. Mobile devices that use the conventional wireless connections have the drawback of experiencing unpredictable loss of the wireless connection or poor quality wireless bandwidth. Known techniques for addressing a mobile device's unpredictable wireless connection loss or poor quality wireless bandwidth are limited in that they are curative and reactive. Thus, there exists a need to overcome at least one of the preceding deficiencies and limitations of the related art.